Milord
by Alaisica
Summary: Quand Luna et Drago se serrent les coudes dans le malheur...Petite songfic! DMHG


Ma première song fic, écrite hier dans un élan d'inspiration…

Je trouve ça un peu niais, mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !

Edith Piaf

Paroles: Georges Moustaki. Musique: Marguerite Monnot 1959

_Allez venez! Milord  
Vous asseoir à ma table  
Il fait si froid dehors  
Ici, c'est confortable _

_Laissez-vous faire, Milord  
Et prenez bien vos aises  
Vos peines sur mon cœur  
Et vos pieds sur une chaise_

Mais qui était-elle cette fille pour venir le déranger dans sa nostalgie ?

Des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, un regard rêveur, dans un autre monde, un foulard rouge noué sur la tête, des formes séduisantes mises en valeur par une tenue aguichante… Une très belle femme, abominablement séduisante.

S'il n'était pas si triste, il lui sauterait dessus… Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait l'air gêné. Il lui sourit, ironique. Timide la demoiselle… Un regard insistant et elle s'effarouchait. A moins que cette rougeur qui lui allait si bien soit un de ses outils pour séduire le client…

Cette dernière réflexion le ramena à la réalité. Cette fille était une fleur de trottoir. Elle ne lui parlait que pour gagner sa vie…

Non Milord ! Ce n'est pas pour cela…. Allez venez !

Merde… Cette fille était occlumens… Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Il haussa les sourcils dans sa direction, et s'arrêta net.

Une douleur incommensurable avait envahie les yeux bleus de la demoiselle. Ce dernier regard et la curiosité qui habitait le jeune homme l'incita à la suivre.

Quand ils furent tous deux installés dans le bar le plus proche, servis en vodka orange par une autre demoiselle séduisante bien que plus vulgaire, la jeune femme prit la parole, d'une voix mélodieuse et douce :

Raconte moi ce qui t'arrive Malfoy… Ca te soulagera…

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

_  
Je vous connais, Milord  
Vous ne m'avez jamais vue  
Je ne suis qu'une fille du port  
Une ombre de la rue..._

-Tu ne me reconnais pas Drago hein ? C'est vrai qu'à cette époque, quand on était à Poudlard, déjà, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Granger. Les autres ne t'importaient pas. Est-ce toujours le cas ? Où as-tu décidé de ne plus être ce Lord égoïste et arrogant ?

Drago Malfoy était stupéfait. Qui pouvait bien l'avoir mis à jour aussi facilement ?

La fureur commença à l'envahir. Pourquoi cette peste lui parlait-elle de cette manière ? Qui était-elle ?? Pas une serpentard, ni une gryffondor. Les filles de sa maison, il les connaissait toutes, salle commune oblige. Et celle de gryffondor.. Eh bien il les avaient toutes observées, dans l'espoir de se rapprocher d'Hermione… Oui elle avait raison cette nana… Herm' était déjà une obsession pour lui…

Il vida son verre cul sec. Luna l'imita et ils en commandèrent un autre.

Il regarda celle qui l'avait percé à jour si parfaitement. Remarque, ce n'était pas étonnant pour une occlumens. Lui qui savait si bien cacher ses émotions, cette situation le perturbait, et l'intriguait surtout. Sa colère était retombée, les éclairs qui avaient parcourus ses yeux avait de nouveau fait place à son regard froid, signe que son masque était de nouveau en place .

_Pourtant, je vous ai frôlé  
Quand vous passiez hier  
Vous n'étiez pas peu fier  
Dame! le ciel vous comblait  
Votre foulard de soie  
Flottant sur vos épaules  
Vous aviez le beau rôle  
On aurait dit le roi_

Tu l'aimes toujours hein… La Miss je sais tout… Quelle fabuleuse idée de la séduire en l'insultant à longueur de temps et de faire de son meilleur ami ton rival. Mais tu as perdu ta crédibilité en t'alliant à lui contre Voldemort..

Luna !!! Luna Lovegood !

Oui c'est moi… Tu m'as enfin reconnu…

Tu es la seule femme que je connaisse avec Herm' à ne pas avoir peur de prononcer son nom… Tu as beaucoup changée…

J'ai muri.. Comme toi. Quand tu t'es allié à Voldemort, certaines personnes se sont senties trahies. Quand on a su que tu étais un espion de l'Ordre, beaucoup ont été surprises. Tu t'es battu contre ta famille, ton nom, tes principes, ta raison pour une seule chose : l'amour… Tu as suivi ton cœur.

Mais tu n'as jamais eu celle qu'il appelait…

_Vous marchiez en vainqueur  
Au bras d'une demoiselle  
Mon Dieu! qu'elle était belle  
J'en ai froid dans le cœur..._

La belle Hermione… Mais elle aussi avait changé. Son Ron mort lui a fait un choc. Et elle est devenue celui que tu étais avant. Hypocrite, arrogante, superficielle et cruelle surtout. Une véritable peste, qui t'a fait ramper…

_Allez venez! Milord  
Vous asseoir à ma table  
Il fait si froid dehors  
Ici, c'est confortable  
Laissez-vous faire, Milord  
Et prenez bien vos aises  
Vos peines sur mon cœur  
Et vos pieds sur une chaise  
Je vous connais, Milord  
Vous ne m'avez jamais vue  
Je ne suis qu'une fille du port  
Une ombre de la rue..._

Drago connaissait la suite de l'histoire. Il appréhendait la fin. Son verre lui parut soudain très attrayant. Et il en demanda un autre.

Comment Luna pouvait-elle être au courant ? Comment connaissait-elle leur histoire ? Oui Hermione l'avait fait ramper… Oui il avait été humilié. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait dû faire pour pouvoir avoir son corps. Parce que son cœur, lui, il ne l'avait jamais eu malgré ce qu'elle lui disait. Il s'aplatissait devant elle, le moindre de ses caprices lui était accordé.

Le jour où elle lui a demandé de baiser cette autre fille, Padma Patil, pour la faire chanter après, il l'avait fait. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi. Pourtant, il le savait au fond de lui. Padma était l'assistante de l'actuel ministre de la magie. Elle était mariée à Dean Thomas, un ami d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait menacé Padma de faire publier les photos qu'elle avait prise de cet adultère si elle ne démissionnait pas. Padma avait démissioné… Hermione avait pris sa place… Et publié les photos, pour le plaisir…

Padma avait tout perdu : travail et mari.

Et lui s'était prostitué pour Hermione…

Cette soudaine pensée le fit blêmir et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il avait tout fait pour elle…

_Dire qu'il suffit parfois  
Qu'il y ait un navire  
Pour que tout se déchire  
Quand le navire s'en va  
Il emmenait avec lui  
La douce aux yeux si tendres  
Qui n'a pas su comprendre  
Qu'elle brisait votre vie  
L'amour, ça fait pleurer  
Comme quoi l'existence  
Ça vous donne toutes les chances  
Pour les reprendre après..._

Luna, après avoir vu Drago pâlir se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Il se blotti alors contre elle. Elle continua de raconter, en chuchotant doucement, comme une mère qui raconterait un conte merveilleux à son enfant, pour le consoler. La tendresse dont elle faisait preuve toucha le jeune homme bien plus profondément qu'il ne voulut le croire…

Elle s'est servit de toi, tout le temps. Tu le savais, mais ne voulais pas le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul un sanglot étouffé lui répondit….

Hier, c'était la fin… Elle est partie. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait n'est-ce pas ? Elle est devenue ministre de la Magie et elle a dévoilé celle-ci au moldus. Le monde est en plein chaos maintenant. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas.

Elle a fait la seule chose qui pouvait te blesser plus encore.

Elle te trainait dans toutes les réceptions, tous les coktails branchés. Et, comme un chien, tu la suivais. Rien ne te faisait réagir.

Mais hier… Hier, tu n'as plus supporté. Elle a fait détruire Poudlard. Ta seule maison… Ton seul repère… Et enfin, tu t'es révolté. Et elle t'a ri au nez… Elle est partie. Et tu es resté seul…  
_  
Allez venez! Milord  
Vous avez l'air d'un môme  
Laissez-vous faire, Milord  
Venez dans mon royaume  
Je soigne les remords  
Je chante la romance  
Je chante les milords  
Qui n'ont pas eu de chance  
Regardez-moi, Milord  
Vous ne m'avez jamais vue...  
Mais vous pleurez, Milord  
Ça, j' l'aurais jamais cru._

Luna… Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Dans le milieu, on connaît tout… Elle venait souvent ici. J'étais sa putain attitrée vois-tu. Elle était bi. Et elle me racontait tout.

Comment es-tu arrivée là ?

Je… Elle a fait tuer mon père… La seule chose au monde qu'il me restait. Et j'ai sombré dans la dépression… Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de m'humilier en venant chaque semaine coucher avec moi, la fille d'une de ses victimes…

Après ces révélations, Drago releva enfin la tête du giron de Luna. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, très longtemps dans les yeux. Et ils se sourirent , un sourire un peu triste , certes, mais avec le temps, il serait plus joyeux…

_parlé:_

Eh! bien voyons, Milord  
Souriez-moi, Milord  
Mieux que ça, un p'tit effort...  
Voilà, c'est ça!  
Allez riez! Milord  
Allez chantez! Milord  
Ta da da da...  
Mais oui, dansez, Milord  
Ta da da da...  
Bravo! Milord...  
Encore, Milord...  
Ta da da da...

Drago embrassa Luna, toute inhibition envolée en raison de l'alcool. Et après tout, il fallait bien se soutenir dans le malheur, non ? Et elle le comprenait si bien…


End file.
